


The Flower Prince

by kuroasuga



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Accountant/ Flower enthusiast! Ten, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Confessions, Feelings, Flirting, Flower Shop Employee! Lucas, Kissing, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, bisexual realisation, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -He’d memorised his route around the store. First, he would turn left and fondle the baby’s breaths with the pads of his fingers, occasionally inhaling the faint talcum scent that drifted from them, then his attention would turn to the magnolias, admiring the golden colours that coated each petal, then he would trail along to the roses and would always pick up at least one and bring it to his perfect nose with closed eyes, embracing the romance that represented it.Every single week, and Lucas watched him every time.-OR: Lucas slowly develops a crush on the cute accountant from across the street.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that Superm show and saw Lucas and Taemin working as flower shop best boys and this fic was written :)

Lucas leaned against the counter as his eyes followed the mysterious stranger walking around the store.

He saw this guy every week, at the same time, on the same day. 

He’d memorised his route around the store. First, he would turn left and fondle the baby’s breaths with the pads of his fingers, occasionally inhaling the faint talcum scent that drifted from them, then his attention would turn to the magnolias, admiring the golden colours that coated each petal, then he would trail along to the roses and would always pick up at least one and bring it to his perfect nose with closed eyes, embracing the romance that represented it. 

Every single week, and Lucas watched him every time.

He was like something out of a fairy tale, Lucas often thought. The way the stranger handled the plants along with his dashing good looks Lucas couldn’t believe someone like him existed.

Not to say he was attracted to him, Lucas had a girlfriend who he loved more than life itself, but something about the man caught his attention. 

His colleagues had dubbed him “The Flower Prince.” 

“Excuse me?” Lucas shot up and straightened his apron before clearing his throat in the most dramatic way possible.

“How much for these?” The man pointed towards a wrapped bunch of baby pink Peonies, all semi closed and perched in a bucket of water.

“Err--” Lucas began. In truth he had no idea; he was only a part timer and didn’t care for this job or flowers, he just needed money to pay off his sky-high university debt.

“$6 for eight…” he mumbled. He could feel his face getting hotter from embarrassment, the handsome stranger had caught him off guard.

The man walked up to the counter, in front of Lucas and smiled as he placed the bunch upon the glass.

“These are my favourite flower, I’m so glad you finally have some in stock.” 

Lucas nodded as he kept his head lowered. He rewrapped the plants, adding some garnish and the company business card but his busyness didn’t stop him from feeling the eyes of the stranger boring into his skull. It was making him sweat. 

“I see you working here all the time, don’t you have any other colleagues?” 

Why was his throat dry? Lucas prided himself on his extroverted personality, but this man made him feel nervous but not because he was intimidating. 

“Yeah I do, I just happen to work on the days you come to visit.”

The stranger hummed and placed a few notes on the counter.

“I’m Ten, by the way.” 

Ten. What an unusual name. Lucas decided it must be fake. 

“Lucas.” He replied; pointing to his name tag.

He took a risk and looked up and Lucas’s eyes widened as the man stood in front of him with a small smile. Saying the man was attractive would be an understatement, he was touched by the gods at birth. 

“Cool name.” 

The man named Ten gathered up his belongings and turned to walk towards the door but stopped once his hand touched the handle to throw one more smile over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you around, Lucas.” 

Lucas could feel his stomach in his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas made sure to order Peonies after his first official encounter with Ten, and his manager was happy, because he thought he had finally taken an interest in his job; which of course was not the case. 

The next time Ten walked into the store it was raining heavily, he bursted in, short black hair sticking to his face as droplets of water trickled down his cheeks and forehead, and Lucas tried to ignore how his once white shirt was now transparent and how three buttons had come undone and successfully exposed his chest.

He tried to think of his girlfriend back at his apartment, waiting for him to finish his shift so he could shower her with affection but once he opened his eyes Ten was still in the store; soaking wet and breathless. 

“My weather app said it was going to be sunny all day.” Ten wheezed and ran a hand through his hair to push the strands out of his face and Lucas rolled his eyes as he tried to still his beating heart.

“Welcome.” He mumbled, avoiding Ten’s gaze.

He pretended to continue with his work, noting down orders and organising shipment receipts but he couldn’t help the occasionally glance up. 

The weather had made Ten’s skin paler but yet deepened the shell-pink tint of his lips, they made his entire face radiate, highlighting his natural beauty despite being in the worst situation.

Lucas tried to swallow the sticky lump in his throat, but it refused to budge; choking him instead.

Ten remained by the door with a hand pressed against the glass watching the torrential rain fall from the greying clouds. 

Lucas couldn’t help but notice how immaculate Ten’s side profile was. There wasn’t a bump out of place, and not to mention his skin… smooth as a new-born. He wanted to touch it. 

“Um--” He began; settling down his pen. 

“Would you like something to drink? We have some coffee in the staff room.” 

Staff room was a bit of an overstatement, it was more or less a cramped storage cupboard that had a kettle and a step ladder for him to sit on. 

Ten smiled and Lucas observed the faint crease that formed over the edges of his lips. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to trouble you, I’m just using this shop as shelter until the rain stops.” 

“It’s no trouble!” the words left his mouth as a yell before he could stop them. They both paused startled, and Lucas wished for the quick release of death, he was more than sure he’d scared Ten away, but he didn’t hear the chime of the front door ring but instead the soft click of Ten’s heeled shoes striding across the wooden floorboards of the shop until he was on the other side of the counter and directly in front of Lucas. 

“I’m more of a tea man.” 

oOo

His manger always told him never to close the shop early unless it was an emergency, but he was breaking the rules just this one time.

They were sitting on a couple of empty boxes with a space heater between them, holding steamy mugs of peppermint tea in silence.

The quietness was slowly killing Lucas, he’d never been in this situation before, he was the token loudmouth of his friendship group, always had something to say but right now his mind was empty.

The low whirr of the heater hummed in the small room and Lucas had suddenly noticed how close he and Ten were to each other. 

“Sorry to make you close the shop.” Ten piped up and took a sip from his mug. 

Lucas shook his head; a little too aggressively due to nerves. 

“Ah! No, it’s completely fine!” It wasn’t fine, but it was too late anyway. 

The silence had returned and Lucas’s subconscious begged him to say something, anything to make this encounter less awkward.

“Do you err--” he started; taking a sip of his tea to lube his drying throat. “Do you work near… here…?” 

It was all his stupid brain could come up with in the moment. Never in his life had he been this nervous around another man. 

Ten nodded. “I work in the building across the road as an accountant.” 

Lucas tried his best to look interested, but his expression failed him, his mother always told him he was terrible at hiding his true feelings. 

“Oh… that’s- that’s cool--”

“No, it’s not.” Ten interrupted with a sad smile. “You can say it’s boring, I know it is.” 

Lucas lowered his head to his mug and saw the ripples in the liquid due to his shaking hands. Things we’re getting awkward again. 

“If you hate it so much why don’t you just quit?” he asked in a quiet voice. He of all people knew what it was like working in a shitty job that sucked the life out of you. 

Ten laughed and set his mug on the ground. He turned to face Lucas and scooted his box closer to his.

“I could say the same to you, you hate working here! You don’t care about flowers; I see the way you handle them.”

Lucas suddenly felt overwhelmed. Ten was inches away from him and his soft feminine hands were clutching the jagged edges of the box he was sitting on, now dangerously close to his thighs. He swallowed thickly and wet his lips and Lucas didn’t know if he was meant to see the way Ten’s orbs followed his protruding tongue across his lips.

“I-I need the money--” he said; plain and simple.

Ten knitted his brows and Lucas only just realised how tidy they were.

“I have a lot of university debt.”

Ten’s sucked his lower lip into his mouth as a mischievous smirk formed. He didn’t say anything, just looked into Lucas’s large eyes and chuckled to himself. 

Lucas didn’t understand what was happening, but he couldn’t pull himself away from Ten’s gaze. 

“You’re funny, Lucas.” 

Ten looked towards the front door, to where the rain had stopped and the sky was clear once again and turned back to Lucas. 

“Looks like the rain has stopped.” His voice was lower, near hush tones and maybe it was just Lucas’s imagination combined with the fact that Ten was still damp and it was just the two of them alone but there was a sultry undertone to his words.

“It sure has.” Lucas wanted to punch himself.

Ten swung his bag over his shoulder and brushed himself down as he made his way out the storage room. 

“Thanks for the tea.” He said with a wink, and it was only when Lucas heard the jingle of the door being open did he feel like he could truly breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can teach you about flowers if you want.” 

Ten was back again, fingering the delicate petals of the tulips perched on the window display, Lucas was starting to think that he spent more time with him in the store than at work. 

Lucas shook his head and leaned against the counter. The pinkish hue from the evening sun splashed its colours across Ten’s features, he looked like a watercolour painting; completely unreal. 

“I don’t care about flowers enough to learn their names.” 

Ten rolled his eyes. He looked around the shop, scoping the scene until his irises landed on a particular flower.

“Here--” Ten said and held Lucas’s hands in his own. The flower sat between their hands, petals damp from where they had been sprayed earlier. It acted as a barrier but soon Ten was forcing their digits to caress each leaf and petal. 

“This is called a Chrysanthemum, or “mum” for short. They originate from East Asia but can now be found all over the world, they’re easy to look after and don’t need much care but with a little plant feed its colour will stay vibrant for longer.” 

Lucas wasn’t listening, he was too engrossed by how happy Ten looked talking about plants. His whole being shone with excitement, a radiant glow that could only be achieved when in the presence of something you truly care about. 

“I’ve already forgotten how to pronounce it.” 

Ten’s laugh echoed in the shop and in that moment, Lucas realised how cute he looked.

His fingers stroked over Ten’s accidentally; swallowing nervously when the man didn’t move. Lucas felt a spark of electricity when the tips of his fingers touched Ten’s, and the aftermath still lingered once he’d moved away.

Ten’s lashes brushed against his cheekbones; his face was still lowered but Lucas could still make out the faint crimson spotting across his cheeks.

“What time do you finish work?” he asked. The words clawed up his throat like bile. 

“Six thirty… why?” 

Lucas shifted in his position; he didn’t know how to phase his next sentence without making it sound like a date.

“There’s a coffee shop two blocks down, do you wanna maybe… teach me more about plants there? After work? If you’re free of course! Sorry, I should have asked that first… you’ve probably got plans or something, I didn’t mean to assume, it’s not like I really care about flowers, but it might help with work--” 

Ten placed his hand over Lucas’s shaking one and the smile he gave him made his heart palpitate. 

“I’m free.” 

Ten’s hands were as smooth as he’d imagined them to be. 

“Awesome. I’ll see you at six thirty, then.”

The warmth of Ten’s palm was gone before Lucas could got used to it and the flower between them was now in possession of Ten; who slowly backed towards the door grinning ear to ear. 

“Six thirty.” 

oOo

This was truly the worst situation Lucas had ever been in. The guilt was eating away at him rapidly. It wasn’t as if he had cheated but the feeling in his gut whenever he saw Ten made him feel like he had and currently still was. 

He was a loyal partner, always has and always will be. He wasn’t lying when he said he adored his girlfriend but Ten made him feel something he’d never experienced before, a rush of endorphins that he thought he could only achieve via sugar or sex. 

He couldn’t get Ten out of his head.

oOo

Lucas knew Ten enjoyed flowers but severely underestimated his love for them.

Ten pushed his sketch book toward Lucas and pointed at a page. Everything was colour coded and organised accordingly, right down to the tiny section that was noted “why I like this breed.” But what jumped out at Lucas the most was the drawing of the plant in the centre. Every line and stroke was drawn with care, displaying an excruciating level of detail that was accompanied by accurate shade.

“This drawing is amazing.” he voiced, a little too loud in the quiet coffee shop. “You should have become an artist, not a boring accountant.” 

Ten flicked through the pages in silence and Lucas worried that he might have overstepped his boundaries, he leaned forward to apologise when Ten stopped and stabbed a page with his index. 

“This is called Orchidaceae or “Orchids” for short. Some say that Orchids are the oldest known flower to man, dating back thousands of years. They symbolise love and talent.” 

Ten began to turn the page again when Lucas stopped him; unexpectedly serious. 

“Why do you love flowers so much?” 

There was a pregnant pause as the question lingered between them. Ten blinked a few times, shock dancing on his face until he leaned back against his chair and folded his arms. 

“I just think they’re pretty, and I enjoy pretty things.” 

Lucas scoffed. “And the real reason?” 

Ten chewed on his lip in thought, also as if he was afraid to overshare.

“I like what they symbolise. Each flower has its own background, a story to tell. You can place a bouquet in an empty house and it’ll immediately light the room, but I also like that their beauty is temporary, feels metaphoric.”

Lucas had never thought about it like that. Ten was smarter than he gave him credit for. 

“With the right care you can prolong its youth, keep it blossoming just a little while long, and I think that cool.” 

“You’re cool.” He didn’t mean to say it. But he did, and Ten heard him and Lucas mentally punched himself in the gut. 

“Thanks… so are you.” 

The book sat in the middle of the table between their coffee mugs and their silence, but this time Lucas didn’t feel uncomfortable with it.

He didn’t know what time it was, but Lucas knew it was getting late but a weird part of him didn’t want this meeting to end, he was enjoying himself, being around Ten made him happy. 

“I have to go.” He mumbled, hurt evident in his voice. 

He watched Ten’s expression fall slightly and it was equivalent to a knife in his heart. He hurriedly scribbled down his number on a napkin and pushed it into Ten’s hands, and when the other’s eyes met his once again Lucas saw those darkened orbs glistening with sapphire.

“Message me anytime.” He said, unable to pull his hands away from Ten’s just yet. “I mean it, any time you want.” 

“So if I message you at three am--”

“I’ll reply.” 

His palm slipped from Ten’s to gather his stuff and leave but not before taking one last mental picture of the man in front of him.

“See you soon, Ten.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas didn’t see Ten for a while after the coffee shop lesson and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was feeling the effects of his disappearance. 

The days dragged on for longer, boredom and loneliness settled back into his work environment. He missed Ten’s little lectures on basic watering and how Tulips got their name. 

His boss was also spending more time in the store much to Lucas’s annoyance, it meant he _actually_ had to work again.

But whenever Lucas felt the scratchy hand of solitude breathing down his neck, he remembered Ten was just a text away; which was often.

He sent Ten pictures of everything, including himself. His most recent message was a selfie of his face close up and his lips pouting to express his frustration with a caption “ _Slow day… :(“_

Lucas had soon learnt that Ten was a quick responder, even during work hours, which he appreciated in a person. 

_“Do some work and the day will go quicker!”_

Lucas chuckled at Ten’s reply. He looked around the shop, making sure his manger wasn’t watching him before taking another photo of himself with one eyebrow cocked. 

_“You haven’t come by in ages… it didn’t take long for you to get fed up of me.”_

The ellipsis that Ten was typing hovered on the screen, teasing Lucas until his phone finally vibrated with a new message. 

_“Haha aww, do you miss me? And if I was fed up with you, we wouldn’t be talking right now ;)”_

“Do you miss me?” Those words buzzed around the screen for a few seconds. He’d never missed a man before, not even his male friends that he’d known since college but Ten… he did miss him… talking to him… seeing him. 

_“I do miss you.”_ it didn’t feel wrong when he sent the message but instead made his chest flutter and tighten.

Ten didn’t reply after that, and Lucas took that as his signal to actually get some work done before he got fired but his mind continued thinking about Ten possibly sitting at his desk wearing glasses solving problems on his computer, Ten with a pencil in his mouth listening to his supervisor explaining the issue with his spreadsheet, Ten… joking with his colleagues around a water cooler, Lucas knew he was screwed and yet he had no intentions of trying to get himself out of this problem.

oOo

“Do you think it’s possible to like two people at the same time?” 

Mark placed a beer on the coaster in front of Lucas and stopped in his tracks. 

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?” 

Whenever Lucas was having a crisis he always turned to Mark for help, he was his closest friend, someone he knew he could confine in without judgment, but from the expression he was wearing Lucas knew he was about to be judged. 

“I--” his mouth ran dry, he was nervous again. 

“There’s this guy that comes to my store all the time and we’ve been getting along recently and you of all people know I love my girlfriend but also the idea of kissing Ten doesn’t seem so bad.” 

Mark blinked several times before taking a sip of his own drink. 

“Holy shit, that was a lot of take in, you never told me you were bisexual.”

Lucas groaned. “I’m not! Or at least I didn’t think I was… I’ve never liked men in my life but there’s something about Ten that I just can’t stop thinking about, it’s like he’s cast a spell on me or something and all I wanna do is talk to him and be near him but my girlfriend is so amazing but my Ten is- I’m just-“ 

Mark placed a finger on Lucas’s fingers and hushed him silent.

“Lemme ask you a question, when you wake up who’s the first person you think of?” 

It used to be his girlfriend, Lucas would crack his eyes open after minimal rest and rub the sleep out of his eyes but no matter how exhausted he was a good morning text from his girlfriend always made everything better, but now he looked forward to messages from Ten. 

Perhaps he always knew but didn’t want to acknowledge it, because a tiny part of him inside didn’t want to leave his girlfriend but his attraction had wavered.

“Ten.” He whispered and lowered his head to his knees.

Mark patted his back soothingly, Lucas hated him for making him think this hard. 

“I gotta break up with my girlfriend, don’t I?” Lucas couldn’t see but he knew Mark was nodding. 

Why was life so unnecessarily complicated?

oOo

Lucas was in a bad mood. 

On one hand he was officially single for the first time in three years but on the other he’d lost a valuable amount of sleep due to arguments. But he did what he had to do, Mark was right, it was for the best.

Humans were unpredictable and emotions continued to surprise Lucas. But even throughout everything that had happened he couldn’t pretend he was upset because Ten’s shine was brighter than any darkness in his life.

“What are you doing later?” Lucas asked Ten one warm evening. 

Ten shrugged. He twisted the lilies he was holding, gently spinning them and admiring their bloom. 

“Nothing, I’ve caught up with all my paperwork for the week… why? Do you something in mind?” 

Lucas’s work boots tapped against the floorboards as he got closer to Ten, closing the space between them teasingly and plucking the flower from his hold.

“Wanna hang out with me?” 

He could kiss him if he really wanted to, they were that close. If Lucas really tried he could pull Ten against him and feel the beat of his heart against his chest but he enjoyed the suspense, liked watching the need grow in Ten’s orbs. It was fun. 

“I guess I’m yours for the night, then.”

oOo

They ended up at a bar not too far from Lucas’s apartment. They talked about all the things people do when they’re trying to get to know each other but if Lucas was honest, he was too busy staring at Ten. He had to hold back his urge to knock their knees together or slide into the booth next to him and whisper charming words that he knew Ten would melt under because Lucas had finally let himself admit that he liked Ten, and was determined not to fuck it up. 

“So, what’s your deal?” Ten asked while bringing his drink to his lips. 

Lucas threw him a questionable look. 

“You clearly have a crush on me so what’s your deal?” 

Taken back by surprise Lucas choked on his spit, causing Ten to guffaw. 

“You can’t just say that!” Lucas said lowly; looking around to check if anyone heard them.

“Why not? it’s true.” Ten crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat wearing the most shit eating grin Lucas had ever seen before. 

“You like me.” 

“Yeah but-“Lucas paused, realising what he’d just admitted to. He saw Ten’s smile grow wider and then he changed he position to rest his elbows on the table. 

“But what?” 

He had nothing to say, he liked Ten. And although Lucas already knew this, hearing him say it in real life hit a little differently. 

“I do like you.” He finally said. The words tasted sweet on his tongue, so delicious Lucas wanted to say it again.

Ten slipped his bottom lip between his teeth, toying with flesh and playing with the straw in his drink. 

“I like you too.” 

Silence covered them in a thick blanket as they both digested the information they’d shared. They sipped their drinks quietly, lips curled into coy smiles.

Lucas thinks Ten might be the most beautiful person he’s ever met. 

oOo

They leave the bar at last call and they’re both successfully tipsy. They stumble down the road to Lucas’s apartment, laughing and exchanging stories from their past and at some point Lucas notices one of his hands are warm and looks down to see his digits intertwined with Ten’s, snug and perfect, like they were made to fit together.

When they reach his front door Lucas can’t bring himself to say goodbye, the night is still young and he’s still wearing his rose-tinted glasses, and Ten looks ethereal under the shine of the full moon. 

The alcohol is making him confident; he steps closer to Ten and cups his cheek with a large palm. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The kiss was tender, pure, the kind of kiss that made Lucas want more. Ten held on to shoulders for support as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Lucas had missed this, the feeling of firsts and the excitement that it carried. 

His arms wrapped around Ten’s waist to pull him closer and felt his chest flutter when a tiny whimper escaped from Ten. 

He was falling dangerously hard and no one was there to catch him. 

Ten massaged over Lucas’s broad shoulders to his neck, flexing his fingers over the raised baby hairs that sprouted from skin and making Lucas shiver. 

Another whine from Ten vibrated through his core and soon the gods of lust were awakening. 

They were still outside, canoodling where everyone could see but with Ten in his arms and his thoughts now less than innocent Lucas invited them to stare.

He backed Ten towards his door, catching his gasp and pressing his body in impossibly close. He was sure Ten could feel his semi erection against his leg, but he wasn’t making it easier for them both by slipping his tongue into Lucas’s mouth and gripping his hair. 

“I have a bedroom upstairs.” Lucas said between kisses. he’s already breathless, mostly from arousal. he’s so turned on he was losing his mind. 

“I would hope so.” Ten plants kisses across his face, from his cheeks to his forehead until they land on his neck and soon its Lucas’s turn to groan because that’s his weakest spot.

“Fuck--” he whispers and feels Ten smile. 

In the mist of sexual frustration Lucas remembers his ex and how they’d only broken up 48 hours ago, and as much as he wanted this (so much) it didn’t feel right. The guilt was eating him alive. 

He pushed at Ten shoulders, swallowing mouthfuls of air and begging his heart to slow down. He touched Ten’s cheek once again and brushed a thumb along the blushed skin.

“I’ve got something to tell you…” he started. He wants to kiss the worry off Ten’s expression. 

“I just got out of a three-year relationship and it still hurts. I don’t know long it’s going to take for me to get over this, but I really like you and don’t want to let you go, sorry for not telling you sooner.” 

Ten remained still for a second and Lucas worried that he scared him off until the man leaned into his touch and placed his own hand upon Lucas’s. 

“Okay… if you want, we can take it slow.” 

Ten turned his face and kissed Lucas’s palm before loosening himself from his grip and placing a chaste kiss to his lips for the last time. 

“I’ll call you when I get home?” Lucas nodded, too lovestruck to form coherent sentences. He didn’t let go of Ten’s hand until he was too far to reach, watching his new love walk backwards and towards the main street until he was out of sight. 

Lucas sighed. His heart was still beating in his rib cage, thumping loudly with no intention of stopping any time soon. 

He touched his mouth where Ten’s lips were only moments ago and beamed to himself. He couldn’t wait to wake up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I wasn’t gonna do another chapter but the truth was I already wrote it kvgjvjbg so there’s the ending x

Despite his recent break up Lucas couldn’t complain about his life. 

He saw Ten nearly every day and the days he didn’t see him they communicate via text, and true to his word Ten took their freshly found relationship slowly. 

His knowledge about flowers and various plants was beginning to improve thanks to Ten as well, Lucas even managed to shock his manager with facts that he’d recently learnt and even bought his own plant for the first time; his Venus fly trap sat quietly among his comics on his bedroom window sill.

Occasionally he would message his ex, send her a short paragraph hoping that she was healthy and wondering if they could still remain friends but no matter how many times he tried he never received a reply; but that didn’t stop him.

And on his days off Ten would spend the night at his apartment, cuddling up to each other and displaying their mutual affection through kisses and lazy touches. 

One day Ten arrived at Lucas’s place with a box in his hands and wiggling his eyebrows. Of course Lucas was confused because as far as he was concerned they had plans to watch a movie he’d rented and immediately forget about it twenty minutes in in favour of unhurried kisses and torturous over the clothes petting but it seemed that Ten had thought of something else for them to do.

“Potpourri.” Ten said; eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. 

Lucas exhaled a held breath. He opened the box in question and observed the mixture of colour and dead twigs. 

“What are you holding?” he asked. 

Ten rolled his eyes and forced his way into the house; toeing off his shoes as he walked. His butt landed on the couch and Ten curled his finger for Lucas to follow him. 

“I made it for you! Potpourri is an assortment of dried flowers and leaves. Their natural perfumes are used to make rooms smell nice; and if we’re being honest, your room could smell way better.” 

Lucas gave Ten’s ribs a playful poke at his dig and rested his arm around Ten’s shoulders. 

“So… if I keep this in my living room it’s gonna smell good?” he asked and scooted closer to his boyfriend. His lips ghosted behind Ten’s ear, tucking a lock of hair behind it to kiss the skin.

“Will it smell like your place? Because your apartment smells a little funky.” 

“I think you mean amazing.” Ten argued but his words had no heat behind them; too focused on Lucas’s gentle pecks across his flesh. 

“If you say so.”

Lucas had decided he liked Ten’s kisses the most. He’d made out with a lot of people in his youthful life but Ten’s lips were his favourite, they always left him craving more. 

Lucas lowered Ten against the sofa, careful not to break their kiss as his hand cradled Ten’s head and helped the crown lay against the cushions.

He parted Ten’s jeaned thighs to slip between them and hold his hips close, breath stuttering when Ten began nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“If you’re using my attractive to you as a distraction so we don’t have to talk about potpourri, congratulations, you have officially succeeded.”

Lucas kissed down Ten’s chin to his throat, listening to Ten’s breathing change the further south he travelled. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Anxiety fresh in his heart Lucas stopped and looked up to indicate he was listening. 

“When did you know you liked me?” 

Lucas lowered his head to Ten’s stomach, laughing at the juvenile question. 

“Honestly? When we had the lesson in the coffee shop. The way you talked about flowers, the passion in your voice… in that moment you were just being you, not just a mysterious hot stranger that spent way too much time and money in one store.” 

Ten nodded nonchalantly; unable to hide the smirk dancing on his lips. 

“I love it when you’re romantic.” He whispered and ushered Lucas up his body again. 

“I’m really glad I met you.” Ten raked a hand through Lucas’s hair, patting through the uneven strands soothingly. “You’re the best thing to happen to me.” 

Lucas wasn’t good with expressing his emotions when he felt overwhelmed however he was good at showing them. 

Their mouths met again just as sweetly as before with the fragrant scent of lavender and hyacinths filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who liked, commented, kudos and shared with their friends!!! if i can help you escape to the world of tencas for even a minute my job is complete ❤️


End file.
